


Cat in the Box

by OTCP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTCP/pseuds/OTCP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad discovers a few cats on his front porch.</p><p>[Striders are Cats]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat in the Box

Dad Egbert had been checking the mail when he discovered a box at the end of his driveway. It was addressed to him, so he carried it, with great difficulty, into the house. Upon opening it into his room, he found an adult male and a boy. They were both completely naked, except for two collars. As if that wasn't odd enough, they both had ears and a tail.

The older cat-human yawned, turning  bright orange eyes to the man. The moment he was awake, a numbing scent washed over the room. He nudged the younger cat before climbing out of the box and onto Dad's bed.

"You can't go-"

A soft meow caught off his train of thought. The younger cat climbed out and cuddled against the older. He looked about fifteen.  He seemed terrified, as if Dad might suddenly eat him. They slowly climbed off the bed, walking on all fours. Their feet were odd, likely to make walking in the odd position possible. They slowly nuzzled against Dad as the scent grew stronger, making the man become painfully aware of how tight his pants were. The taller cat managed to push against him enough to make him sit down on the bed. The younger cat rubbed against his legs, getting them to spread. Dad's boner was clear as day in this position, and the older cat made it clear that he was aware of it as he lapped at it, eliciting small moans from Dad.

Noticing the older cat tugging at his zipper with his teeth, Dad quickly helped him undo his pants and slip them down. His boxers soon followed, leaving him in nothing but a shirt, which was soon discarded as well. The cats both licked at his hard member, as if it were some treat. Soon they were fighting over who had the right to lick it, both becoming eager to take in into their mouth. Dad's moans were so loud, he was thankful John was at school.

Or so he thought-

"Dad, what the fuck?!"

His eyes flew open as he observed his open door. John was home early. He was naked. And being licked by two cat-men.

"John, I can-"

He was cut off as the older cat started nudging John to the bed. John tried to resist, but the younger cat started to eagerly lick at his crotch. A moan slipped out, and Dad couldn't help but bring John onto the bed. He pulled John into his lap, slowly undoing his pants as he cats licked along the boy's neck. Soon, John's clothes were all discarded, and the cats were eagerly trying out John's member. He couldn't help but moan, pressing back against his father. He didn't want this, but something about the scent of the room made him too dizzy to protest...

The cats started covering the two Egberts in licks, exploring every inch of them. The scent was intoxication now, and John was soon raised up on his knees, kissing his father as the cats licked at their erections. The men felt painfully close, but the cats weren't nearly done with them.

The older cat pulled John away from his father, replacing Dad's lips with his own. His tongue explored John's mouth, bringing out any sounds he could as he rubbed his erection against John's.

While this was happening, the younger cat-boy brought Dad to a sitting position on the ground, legs spread. He licked at Dad's crotch a few, times, wetting it with his saliva, before placing his back against Dad's chest, sliding down onto his part. Dad let out a moan, matching the cat-boy's mews of pleasure. The older cat seemed pleased as his younger friend started riding the older Egbert, so he pulled John up so he was over the younger cat. His legs wrapped around Dad and the younger cat, his dick pressed against the other cat's. John nearly screamed as he felt the two erections being slid into him, stretching him painfully. Tears poured down his cheeks as his cries were silenced by the younger cat's lips.

Slowly the four worked up a rhythm, filling the house with moans and mews. As the younger cat rode Dad, he thrust into John, who was helpeless to the thrusts of both cats. Soon, the cats started to pick up the pace. The younger cat moaned as Dad's seed filled him, and both cats soon followed suit, filling John enough that tears poured into his eyes. He cried out, his own semen splattering out. Yet the cats rode on, their dicks already hard again. The Egberts both felt themsleves moaning, desperate to be given a break. 

The younger cat started to pump John's erection as the older one licked at the boy's back, his fingers trailing along Dad. It didn't take long for any of them to cum again. 

It was after this time that the cats let the men free, licking up the white that surrounded and covered them. The scent slowly vanished, and the two Egberts were left in horror at what had happened as the cats left the house.


End file.
